Sangre Jóven
by Kazeit
Summary: "Somos jóvenes, somos estúpidos... Fallar es lo único que podemos hacer bien" Historias alternadas. Personajes/pareja actual cambian.
1. UNO

**_Notas: Las siguientes historias no tienen ni principio ni fin, ni nada que las conecte o que les dé un sentido de conexión. Revisándolas, al parecer solo hay una que tiene continuación y ni siquiera hay un orden de capítulos. No tengo nada que decir al respecto más que en realidad aprecio a aquellos, que bajo cualquier circunstancia o advertencia seguirán leyendo… aunque no haiga nada que ver una cosa con otra._**

**_O aunque se sientan identificados con lo que sea que vea aquí._**

* * *

><p><em>South park no me pertenece. SS: Let's go- Stuck in the sound.<em>

NUMERO UNO

"IRAS"

Las ocho y media de la noche y hace una nevada fuerte y pesada ahí afuera. Y es tan espesa que no se puede ver más allá de la propia nariz.

En el termómetro dice que están a cero grados pero dentro de la casa deben estar a unos doce. Principalmente en su cuarto, en el del muchacho. El alto, el de pelo negro. El que nunca se quita el gorro. Ese.

-Stan.

-Qué.

Y ahí hace calor porque la calefacción de la pieza es la única que funciona bien en toda la casa. Y se siente cómodo porque todo está muy limpio y ordenado. Si no lo estuviera el cuerpo de Stan se debatiría entre el calor o el frío y le daría asco hasta caminar con todo el caos climático aunado al desastre. Pero él no arregla.

-¿Por qué nunca limpias tu escritorio?

Lo hacía el otro muchacho. El pelirrojo, alto y demasiado delgado para su edad.

-Kyle, deja ahí. Si yo no lo limpio, menos tu.- dijo Stan sin despegar ni un segundo la vista del móvil. Lo movía de un lado a otro y lo agitaba conforme el personaje del juego al que jugaba lo necesitaba para obtener las monedas y ganar el juego.

-Si no lo limpio yo, jamás lo limpiarás.

-Pues bueno.

Y ambos se quedaron un rato callados hasta que se oyeron unos ruidosos tacones encaminarse a la habitación. Kyle miró a Stan y luego la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poderoso perfume de mujer y se asomó un rostro femenino. Era la madre de Stan. Y le dijo que ya se iban, que la cena de aniversario… que las reservaciones, te amo hijo, cuídalo mucho Kyle. Adiós.

Y se fue.

Stan abrió la puerta y dejó que el estrepitoso aroma saliera de ahí manoteando ridículamente el aire de la cercanía. Kyle se revolvió el pelo bajo el gorro y se lo quitó. Lo aventó en la cama y se volvió a fijar en Stan.

-¿Vamos a encargar pizza otra vez?- Stan volteó a verlo despegando la mano del pomo de la puerta y caminó hasta la cama para dejarse caer ahí produciendo un chirrido.

-Pues sí.-ladeo la cabeza- Pero hoy darán el concierto de Arctic People* y no quiero comer solo eso. – Kyle lo miró.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Tu vas en cocina. Puedes enseñarme a hacer algo.- Se sentó en el suelo junto a Kyle y se encogió de hombros mientras movía las manos.

-Solo sé hacer botanas y ensaladas. Y por lo general quedan demasiado picantes.

Alzó las cejas. –Mejor.- sentenció y lo jaló hasta la cocina.

Media hora después, había un montón de cosas fuera del refrigerador. Ambos cuidando que no se callera nada al suelo y que tampoco se quemara nada. Kyle picaba pedazos pequeños de algo que Stan no lograba identificar (era pepino, pero Stan desconocía las verduras) con mucha agilidad.

-¿Quién enseña cocina?

-Craig.

-¿Tucker?

-Craig Tucker. Le dan puntos extra por dar cocina.

-¿El novio de Tweek?

-¿Es su novio?

Ambos se quedaron callados un segundo. Mirándose a los ojos con las cejas enarcadas. El único ruido que se oía era el de un comercial en la tele que decía que faltaban quince minutos para el concierto.

-¿Craig es gay con Tweek? ¿Lo sabías?

Stan sacó el aire entre los dientes, lo miró y volvió a mirar el bol de verdura y a echarle un poco más de ella. Kyle entrecerró los ojos un segundo y empujó un poco su cabeza hacia el frente al darse cuenta de que ni le contestó.

-¿Qué?

-A veces eres muy ciego, Kyle.- le dijo.

-¿Cómo que ciego?

-Casi nunca te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan a tu alrededor- alzó el cuchillo y describió un pequeño círculo en el aire, ilustrándose. –Tweek está con Craig desde hace como seis meses y algo. A veces me sorprende lo bobo que puedes ser.

Kyle abrió los ojos y giró lentamente el cuello hasta mirar a su amigo.

-Vaya perdón por no saber. ¡Perdón!-alargó la última sílaba con sarcasmo- por no saber tanto como tú sabes, porque te juntas tanto con Tweek y le hablas tanto y sabes taaaanto de su vida como yo jamás sabré- finalizó haciendo ademanes ridículos y viéndose ácido.

Stan frunció el ceño y se mordió la piel del interior de la boca. Kyle a veces era un exagerado y un ridículo.

-¿Bueno y a ti que te interesa si me junto o no con Tweek?- Habló al mismo tiempo que el presentador de la tele anunciaba que el concierto había empezado y "houdini wanna know"* empezaba a sonar en la tele.

A Kyle se le subieron los colores a la cabeza mientras buscaba que decir.

-¿Por qué te juntas con él, para empezar? ¡es raro!- en realidad no lo pensaba. Al contrario, a él, Tweek le parecía una buena persona y alguien de confianza. Pero JAMÁS perdía una discusión.

Stan boqueó, ofendido.

-¡tú no eres NADIE para ofenderlo! Y además- Abrió los ojos- Tampoco eres quien para elegir con quien o quien no puedo juntarme.

Kyle se tensó.

-Pues espero que estés bien con ese marica como amigo. Espero que no se lo robes a Craig… como acostumbras a andar con to…

No acabó de hablar, porque Stan le había cruzado la cara de un puñetazo que hizo que se desorientara pero que no callera al suelo. Bueno, ¿Quién no se enoja si encima de que insultan a un buen amigo, te dicen prácticamente puta? Kyle apenas y puedo levantarse y ponerse en guardia, con la cara encendida y la mandibula apretada.

-¿¡Qué mierda hiciste, pendejo?!- farfulló Kyle, enojado y lanzando un golpe fuerte a Stan en la sien.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- le gritó, tocándose la sien y retrocediendo. Ahora estaban ambos en la sala, frente a la cocina. Stan estaba detrás del sillón y Kyle estaba en frente, en medio de la tele.

-¡Lo único que haces es quejarte como puta novia celosa de la gente que aprecio y me hartas! No se que clase de pendejadas tienes en mente Kyle. Pero ya estoy harto de tus ridiculeces.

Kyle abrió aun más los ojos y murmuró.

-¿Cuáles putas ridiculeces?-entrecerró lo ojos al decir lo último.

-¡Oh!-se mofó. -¿Cuáles? ¿De verdad quieres saberlas? ¡Pues siéntate, son muchas! Cuando llegué tarde al cine por no encontrar mi cartera y tu pensaste que me había ido con Kenny a quien sabe dónde, cuándo Wendy me llamó preguntando si no había visto a su perrita por la cuadra y tu dijiste que ella y yo íbamos a volver cuando CLARAMENTE has visto que ella y Bebé son pareja…- paró un momento y se deleitó con la cara de impotencia de Kyle. Se relamió los dientes. –Y mi favorita personal. Cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Token y amanecimos cada uno en un cuarto diferente, yo con Clyde y tu con no se quién y pensaste que me habían dado por detrás.- En este punto, no sabía si reir o partirle la cara a Kyle por ridiculizarlo tantas veces en público. Su coraje era entendible. Kyle era un maldito celoso.

Continuó-Eres un ridículo Kyle, Además de estúpido. Alejando a todos por tus berrinches de niña tara…

Ahora fue Kyle el que le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada fuerte que tronó en su rostro y lo mandó al suelo. Kyle se tiró sobre él. Estaba muy molesto y una de sus molestias era que en efecto, no tenía nada con que defenderse. Lo golpeó tres veces en la mejilla y gruñó. Stan se retorció bajo él intentando levantarse y tirar al otro al suelo, pero no podía. Stan maldijo y dio un rodillazo que dada a la posición llegó a la nariz de Kyle y este se sacudió adolorido.

Stan lo tiró al piso y antes de que pudiera golpearlo lo sujetó de ambas muñecas con una mano y con la otra lo abofeteó.

-¡Eres un maldito pendejo! ¡No sabes porque hago eso!- le gritó Kyle resoplando y gruñendo.

-Claro que lo sé. Lo haces pensando que me van a hacer algo o algo entre ellos y yo va a ocurrir y tú no lo quieres, ¡Como si fuera a dejar que me separaran de ti!

Okay, eso sonó gay.

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron y dejó de moverse. Stan hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?

Stan tenía la cabeza baja, pegada a la altura del estómago de Kyle, con la cabeza oculta entre su mata de pelo, larga negra y lisa. Stan levanto la cabeza y miró a Kyle directo a los ojos.

Y lo besó.

No fue lento, ni se sonrojaron, ni hubo nada de mariposas antes del beso. Hubo explosiones. Fuegos artificiales y bazucas en los estómagos de ambos.

Pero no lo dejó hablar. En cuanto lo besó ganó impulso con la derecha y la estampó en la cara de Kyle. Beso y bofetada gratis.

Y Stan se levantó dejando colgar todo su cuerpo un momento sobre el de Kyle y pasó un pue sobre él para caminar hasta la sala. Y se sentó sin decir nada a escuchar lo que restaba de concierto, y para su suerte apenas habían pasado dos canciones.

Kyle se levantó sobándose la cara y acomodándose la camisa.

Sonrió y se sentó al lado de Stan.

Y quince minutos después la pizza llegó.

* * *

><p>Arctic People: Arctic Monkeys+Foster the people.<p> 


	2. TRES

_**Notas: Las siguientes historias no tienen ni principio ni fin, ni nada que las conecte o que les dé un sentido de conexión. Revisándolas, al parecer solo hay una que tiene continuación y ni siquiera hay un orden de capítulos. No tengo nada que decir al respecto más que en realidad aprecio a aquellos, que bajo cualquier circunstancia o advertencia seguirán leyendo… aunque no haiga nada que ver una cosa con otra.**_

_**O aunque se sientan identificados con lo que sea que vea aquí.**_

* * *

><p><em>South park no me pertenece. SS: ?<em>

NUMERO TRES

"MOMENTO"

Me llamo Butters. Y quiero escribir esto para que nadie lo lea jamás. Lo quemaré en cuanto lo termine y me olvidaré de todo esto. Espero.

Lo voy a contar rápido y detallado, aunque en mi mente no importa. Yo estuve ahí en ese momento en el que todo pasó y nada de lo que escriba aquí será más detallado de lo que veo ahora mismo.

Fue hoy. La maestra de química armó equipos para exponer las características de cada grupo en la tabla periódica y yo ya tenía equipo, pero al parecer nadie me escucha y terminé con Kenny, Token y Stan y Wendy.

Al principio estuvo bien; nos juntamos en casa de Token y no me quejo de que no hubo trabajo porque Token, Stan y Wendy nos ayudábamos para terminar la exposición frente a la computadora. Kenny no ayudó demasiado. Y eso fue lo que detestaré creo que hasta que se me olvide.

Wendy y Stan se fueron al terminar su parte y Token comisionó a Kenny a trabajar por lo menos en la conclusión. Y para mi mala suerte me dijo que le ayudara. Y me dejó solo con él en su pieza. Yo me llevaba bien con él, una que otra vez regresé alguna de sus bromas subidas de tono pero nada más. Me miraba extraño, pero yo trataba de no mirarlo y concentrarme en ayudarle.

-¿Eres bisexual?- me preguntó ignorando mis explicaciones.

-Bueno sí- le respondí simple. Ya estoy grande como para dudar de lo que digan de mi.

Me miró.

-¿y ya has besado a un chico?- no sabía que responder. ¿Qué se supone que diga? Si decía que no, lo más probable era que me dijera '¿quieres intentarlo conmigo?' a lo cual no tenía ni idea de que responder.

-Concéntrate.- le dije.

-Aw, no has besado ni a una mujer.- abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa en la que no confié para nada. –No has chupado…- agitó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y jugó con su lengua en su boca semi abierta. Sus malditas insinuaciones.

-No. No lo haré.

-¡Ah! Anda… No hay nadie. ¿No te da curiosidad?

Sí. Sí que me daba. Pero no quería hacerle ese favor… ¿o si? No lo sé. Le mantuve la mirada y me mordí la lengua. Me sonrió.

-Mira…

Se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su pene frente a mi. Yo estaba en el suelo de la pieza, junto a él, en la silla frente a la comptadora. Lo tenía a un girar de cabeza. Sentí asco. Fue como si de repente todo cayera al suelo y la realidad me golpeara. Desde los hombros me recorrió una corriente helada que se unió en mi pecho y se dispersó en mi estómago. Me sentí helado.

Y el sentimiento de que la situación fuerte es real me abrumó.

-No mames.-atiné a decir, apartando la mirada. Yo no digo groserías a menos que pase una situación así de fuerte. –Deja eso Kenny, en serio.

-Lámelo. –me dijo, y sonrió. Comenzó a masturbarse en mi cara. Nunca sentí tantos nervios y miedo. Kenny me llevaba por lo menos una cabeza de estatura y de un golpe noqueaba a Craig. ¡A Craig! Pero aun así no lo iba a hacer. Mantuve la cabeza ladeada y cerré los ojos, pero no servía de nada.

Podía oir el subir y bajar de su mano contra la piel de su pene y ese sonido no hacía más que ponerme nervioso.

Temblando, me levanté del suelo, tomé mi mochila y corrí hasta la puerta del cuarto, pero Kenny se levantó y la bloqueó con su cuerpo. Iba a gritar, pero no había nadie en la casa ya que Token tuvo que salir y en el terreno no hay nadie que esté cerca.

-Lámelo.- me dijo, ahora serio y tomándome la cabeza me tiró al suelo.

Caí de rodillas. Al parecer eso esperaba porque se rió.

Tomó mi cabeza y comencé a llorar. Y me hundió en él.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, sentía asco y ganas de vomitar. Afortunadamente, estaba afeitado por lo que no tuve que aguantar todavía ese detalle. Puse ambas manos en sus muslos y me empujé con ellas para alejarlo pero me tenía por la nuca y no me dejaba.

Y lo hice.

Lo dejé. Me dejé. Y al cabo de un rato terminé con la boca llena de su porquería.

Me tiré en el suelo. Estaba llorando y me tragué el contenido de mi boca bajo su orden. Escuché como tecleaba algo y después de unos minutos se acercaba a mi. Alzó una pierna sobre mi cuerpo y me cubrí la cara al pensar que me golpearía. Pero no lo hizo.

Se puso en cuclillas sobre mí y giró mi cara hacia él. Se agachó y me besó en los labios un buen rato. Yo estaba cansado, y la verdad ya no me importaba un carajo lo que hiciera. Después de besarme los labios me quitó el pelo de la frente y me la besó también.

Y me di cuenta de que el tipo estaba loco.

Me palmeó la cara y me puso en el pecho la USB de Token. Y se fue.

Ahora el encendedor está aquí a mi lado, y con el beso…

Estoy dudando entre quemar esto o no.


	3. CUATRO

_South park no me pertenece_. SS: Wasted Hours- Arcade Fire

NÚMERO CUATRO

"CRASH THERAPY"

;:;:;

Habían corrido la calle entera desde la colina hasta el centro.

A Kenny le sudaban las axilas y la espalda, Craig no podía sostenerse en pie mucho tiempo.

Kenny tampoco, pues. Así que lo sienta en una banca del parque hasta el que llegaron y le agarra de las mejillas para que deje de mover la cabeza. Kenny se arranca un girón de camisa y exprime la nariz de Craig en un intento de hacer que la hemorragia pare pero solo se gana un manotazo de su parte, un bufido, y que Craig lo aparte.

Cuando Craig lo quita, se pone un dedo sobre la fosa izquierda y sopla todo el aire por la derecha. Una masa roja y viscosa sale de su nariz y Kenny solo levanta las cejas.

"¿y esos cabrones qué?" Kenny se sienta a su lado sin aliento, con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo sudado.

"Pues qué va a ser. Dinero" Craig habla poco y seco, parte por el dolor y otra por que nunca ha hablado mucho. Su cara tiene un largo hematoma morado que se extiende desde su sien hasta la mejilla.

"Ah" Kenny ya no le cuestiona y solamente asiente. "¿Por qué?"

Craig se calla y lo mira tajante.

Kenny se calla y evade su mirada.

"Dinero"

"Ok" Y ambos se callan por el bien de sus respiraciones. Son ya las doce cuarenta y tres de la noche.

.

Kenny despierta después de lo que parecen haber sido horas. Su cuello está pegado a su propio hombro en un ángulo doloroso y se da cuenta de que sigue en la misma banca helada en la que calló de pura suerte junto a Craig hace un rato. Ajusta la vista y Craig está acostado en la banca, su gorro de almohada y un chorretón de sangre pintado en diagonal desde la nariz a la mejilla izquierda. Kenny se siente mareado.

"Craig" le toma un muslo y lo pellizca, Craig da un respingo audible y abre los ojos. Kenny jura sentirse nauseoso cuando Craig respira forzosamente por las fosas nasales y escucha como se traga su propio moco ensangrentado.

"Te llevo a tu casa, vámonos" Se acomoda bien la chamarra y se estira, tuerce y truena su espalda, viendo casualmente los moretones y la sangre seca de sus manos, tosiendo un par de veces por el frio y agradeciendo que no haya tanta gente en las calles. Craig intenta ponerse de pie él mismo, pero falla miserablemente y su mano se enrosca en el antebrazo de Kenny, tomándolo de sorpesa. Kenny lo jala hacia él y lo toma de la cadera mientras Craig no protesta y pasa el brazo sobre su hombro.

"Apestas" murmura.

Kenny se le queda viendo un momento y después hacia el frente. "Tu te tragas tus mocos"

.

Cuando por fin llegan a la casa de Craig, Kenny tropieza con el sillón y Craig pega un alarido horrible.

"Verga, Craig, dime que no te rompí nada" Craig está tirado en el suelo agarrándose con fuerza la rodilla y Kenny observa la tela oscurecida en esa parte. "Mierda" murmura, y lo ve al rostro. "¡Craig pero que pendejo! ¿Cuánto llevas sangrando de ahí?"

Craig aprieta todos los dientes y lo mira con ganas de matarlo, de mascárselo entre los caninos y escupirle la cabeza. Kenny no obtiene respuestas.

"¿Cuánto!?" le grita.

"Desde que me agarraron…" susurra.

"Cuanto"

"media hora"

Kenny suspira de alivio y se deja caer a su lado, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

.

Son casi la una de la mañana cuando Kenneth logra subir a Alex hasta la tina de baño en el segudno piso. Craig es quejumbroso, amargado, grosero y vulgar. Kenny lo sabe y siempre termina ayudándole y sirviéndole de niñera.

Las noches así parecen sueños. Nunca nadie en casa, solos ambos, Kenny podría llamarlo suerte. Pero Craig siempre salía con alguna de esas y la noche se iba en vela en curaciones a medias y llantos que repetían _"No quiero morir joven… No quiero morir joven…" _ de alguno de los dos o a veces de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mejores amigos tenían que ser, bien y bien.

Y pues esa era una de esas noches. Craig en la tina lamiéndose las heridas y Kenny con los pies y solo los pies en la tina de agua roja gasolina.

"¿Sabes que cuando Tweek te vea va a tener un infarto?" Kenny está sentado en el borde de la tina, las piernas dentro. Craig tiene el agua hasta la cintura y se manosea las piernas libres de vello por genética.

"Sí" responde, y dobla las piernas a la altura de su barbilla, las abre y alcanza con sus manos sus dedos gordos de los pies. Kenny observa su espalda y las cadenas de moretones perfectos que la decoran como un dragón muy molesto. Kenny se siente molesto.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer esto" dice entre el suave sonido de una gotera, viendo directo al muro. Lo dice más para si mismo que para Craig.

.

Cuando Craig sale de la bañera, se ve exhausto. Su cuerpo delgado y decorado de hematomas hacen que Kenny haga muecas. Aun así lo ayuda a levantarse y ponerse la toalla pero Craig solo se cubre la espalda y Kenny ha visto ya tantas veces el cuerpo desnudo del otro que no le encuentra nada emocionante. Está seguro de que Craig tampoco.

.

Craig es un llorón.

Son las tres de la mañana cuando Kenny sale del baño limpiecito y demolido por el cansancio. Craig está en cama, y la cama pagada a la pared, junto al ventanal. Kenny enciende la luz.

Craig se gira sobre si mismo y pone el antebrazo en sus ojos.

"Ah, apaga eso"

"Mierda perdón" Kenny suelta una risita. Trae la toalla puesta en la cabeza como un velo y cuando cierra la puerta del cuarto para evitar que el frío penetre, se la quita. Cepilla su cabello y guarda sus pertenencias en su mochila, luego se escurre en la cama de Craig y el otro no protesta.

"¿Solo querían dinero?" Craig está acostado de lado, dándole la cara al ventanal, y Kenny viendo su espalda. Craig asiente.

"Creo. No sé" Se pasa una mano por la cara, fatigado. "Estaban borrachos, yo que mierda voy a saber. Querían dinero" Kenny lo abraza por detrás, asiente. "Y uno me agarró del pelo eh, pero yo le pateé las bolas y se cayó, entonces el otro me pegó en la mejilla y el tipo tenía la mano más monstruosa que haya visto. Me dolió hasta el culo…" suspira y se pasa la mano debajo de la nariz "Me sigue doliendo toda la puta cara…"

Eso era lo que le gustaba de cuando Craig hablaba. Siempre decía mierda muy compleja y entramada o cosas así de pendejas. "Y luego fui a sacar tus huesos de ahí…" murmura Kenny, bajando la voz y acercándose un poco más al otro. "Otra vez"

"Sí" Craig suspira. "Siempre es lo mismo"

Hay un silencio vacío y ligero a partir de ahí; solo lo rompe el sonoro vibrar del ventanal cuando el viento se pone salvaje.

"Kenny"

"¿Mh?"

"¿Por qué sigues conmigo?"

Kenneth se queda callado de nuevo, aferrado a la cintura dañada del otro y alzando las cejas. Sus ojos se pierden en la línea amoratada de su cuello, su espalda cubierta por la fea camisa manchada de cloro, el recuerdo de su belleza enferma acentuada con feos moretones que a los ojos de Kenny lo hacían ver más real, más intenso.

Esa era su forma de ver a Craig a veces ¿Tal vez?

Las peleas de noche y los rescates; las noches que parecen sueños.

"Todas mis horas desperdiciadas contigo… supongo que valen" Craig se acomoda boca arriba, y Kenny sigue de lado. Craig tiene un muy bonito perfil.

"¿Valen?"

"Sí. Todas"

Craig no se siente real. Así que Kenny le toma de la mejilla y le roba un beso. Un apretón labio a labio que dura dos segundos y un poco más, y es una cosa que jamás habían hecho antes.

Craig lo besa de nuevo y Kenny no protesta, nunca protesta, siempre se deja. Kenny es apresurado, pues en cuanto puede desliza las manos dentro de la fea camisa ajena y hace presión en el esternón, en el pecho, en el abdomen. Ellos no saben lo que son. Solo saben que lo que hacen es como un soporte, un empujón hacia arriba, juntar la espalda y usar los pies para ir hacia arriba. Kenny de verdad ama a Craig, por eso lo deja que lo use. Kenny nunca hace preguntas, por eso siempre accede a todo.

Kenny nunca pregunta.

Kenny solo escucha.

Kenny es silente.

Craig no quiere morir joven.

Craig pelea por que se siente vivo.

Craig necesita soporte.

El beso se agita.

Las noches siempre parecen sueños cuando están juntos.

;:;:;

www.**ayudaparadepresion**. /


	4. CINCO

_South park no me pertenece_. SS: The upsetter- Metronomy

NÚMERO CINCO

"SUCK IT"

;:;:;

[27/12/2014, 12:09 a.m.] Kyle B: Ey.

[27/12/2014, 12:09 a.m.] Stanley: :)

[27/12/2014, 12:09 a.m.] Kyle B: Oye...

[27/12/2014, 12:10 a.m.] Stanley: what

[27/12/2014, 12:10 a.m.] Kyle B: Podría besarte?

[27/12/2014, 12:12 a.m.] Stanley: Una ultima vez.

[27/12/2014, 12:12 a.m.] Stanley: y ya.

[27/12/2014, 12:15 a.m.] Kyle B: ...

[27/12/2014, 12:15 a.m.] Kyle B: Hablas en serio?

[27/12/2014, 12:16 a.m.] Stanley: nah

[27/12/2014, 12:16 a.m.] Kyle B: Uff!

[27/12/2014, 12:16 a.m.] Stanley: Puedes besarme y todo eso pero ya sabes la situación ahora dude

[27/12/2014, 12:17 a.m.] Kyle B: Y Cual es?

[27/12/2014, 12:17 a.m.] Stanley: que los sentimientos románticos ya no están.

[27/12/2014, 12:17 a.m.] Stanley: te lo dije.

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Kyle B: Ah

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Kyle B: Oh

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Kyle B: Ok

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Stanley: también te dije que no te sintieras mal por ello

[27/12/2014, 12:18 a.m.] Stanley: y lo aceptaste

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Stanley: Te dije que yo sigo queriéndote pero no de la misma manera que lo hacia anted

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Stanley: antes*

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Kyle B: Ok pues

[27/12/2014, 12:19 a.m.] Kyle B: :P

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Stanley: Pero si quieres arrancarme los labios pues ok :v

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Kyle B: No, esta bien.

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Kyle B: Es decir

[27/12/2014, 12:20 a.m.] Kyle B: Quiero

[27/12/2014, 12:21 a.m.] Kyle B: Pero dices otras cosas y

[27/12/2014, 12:21 a.m.] Kyle B: Eso

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Stanley: entonces?

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Kyle B: No se

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Kyle B: Joder

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Kyle B: Nh

[27/12/2014, 12:24 a.m.] Kyle B: Que complicado

[27/12/2014, 12:25 a.m.] Stanley: yep

[27/12/2014, 12:25 a.m.] Kyle B: Esto se esta viniendo abajo

[27/12/2014, 12:26 a.m.] Stanley: nope.

[27/12/2014, 12:26 a.m.] Stanley: Tenía que pasar

[27/12/2014, 12:26 a.m.] Stanley: y hay algo llamado amistad sabes

[27/12/2014, 12:28 a.m.] Kyle B: Porque no me siento bien sabiendo eso?

[27/12/2014, 12:28 a.m.] Kyle B: Aun sabiendo que alli estás

[27/12/2014, 12:29 a.m.] Stanley: porque algo se acabó

[27/12/2014, 12:29 a.m.] Stanley: no soy el último

[27/12/2014, 12:29 a.m.] Stanley: encontrarás a alguien más

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Stanley: pero yo siempre estaré aqui

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Stanley: si?:)

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Stanley: somos mejores amigos

[27/12/2014, 12:30 a.m.] Kyle B: Nome siento bien

[27/12/2014, 12:31 a.m.] Stanley: yo tampoco.

[27/12/2014, 12:31 a.m.] Kyle B: Lo... Diste por hecho

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Kyle B: Lo terminaste

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Stanley: Seguir era algo deshonesto.

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Stanley: Es mejor así

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Kyle B: No deberia llorar joder

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Kyle B: No nh

[27/12/2014, 12:32 a.m.] Kyle B: Ah

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Stanley: Oh no debes, no hay por qué.

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Stanley: Te adoro con todo mi corazón

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Stanley: eres mi primer verdadero amor

[27/12/2014, 12:33 a.m.] Stanley: y me hiciste muy feliz

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Kyle B: Entonces porque lo dejas?

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Stanley: Por que esas ganas, esa plenitud y ese sentimiento acabaron

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Stanley: No estoy segura cuando o por que

[27/12/2014, 12:34 a.m.] Stanley: no fuiste tu

[27/12/2014, 12:35 a.m.] Kyle B: Entonces no digas que me adoras

[27/12/2014, 12:35 a.m.] Stanley: Lo hago

[27/12/2014, 12:35 a.m.] Stanley: lo seguiré diciendo por que es cierto.

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Stanley: Por que además de los besos y el sexo está algo más y es mejor

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Stanley: Y eso es lo que quiero

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Kyle B: Carajo! Como puedes decirlo! Y luego decir que el senrimento acabo

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Kyle B: No es sólo por el sexo y lo sabws

[27/12/2014, 12:36 a.m.] Stanley: Sí lo se

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Stanley: pero es la verdad

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Stanley: si seguía solo iba a acabar todo muy mal

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Stanley: Por favor, no quiero que lo tomes a mal

[27/12/2014, 12:37 a.m.] Stanley: Lo siento si esta no es la felicidad que quieres

[27/12/2014, 12:38 a.m.] Stanley: Quiero que estés bien. Que lo estemos

[27/12/2014, 12:38 a.m.] Kyle B: Pues no estoy bien. No me siento bien

[27/12/2014, 12:38 a.m.] Stanley: lo sé

[27/12/2014, 12:39 a.m.] Stanley: disculpame. Pensé que había quedado claro la ultima vez que hablamos de esto.

[27/12/2014, 12:39 a.m.] Kyle B: Jodete! Jodete

[27/12/2014, 12:39 a.m.] Kyle B: Ahhg

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Stanley: Lo entiendo.

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Kyle B: La ultima vez te pedí que siguiera xonmigo

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Kyle B: Que no me dejaras a pesar del mal momemro

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Kyle B: Porque tambien me sentía mal

[27/12/2014, 12:40 a.m.] Kyle B: Por esto mismo

[27/12/2014, 12:41 a.m.] Kyle B: Porque no quiero que me dejes solo

[27/12/2014, 12:41 a.m.] Stanley: No te estoy dejando solo, ¿no me entendiste?

[27/12/2014, 12:43 a.m.] Stanley: Que quieres de mi? que te lastime? Okay, sigamos con esto.

No quiero hacerte nada de daño mintiéndote. Por eso es necesario esto. Mi enamoramiento se disolvió y no puedo hacer nada. Me da mucha pena que no pase lo mismo contigo. De verdad lo siento. Pero yo no te estoy dejando solo para nafa

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Kyle B: Ok

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Kyle B: Olvida lo... Sólo..

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Kyle B: Se me pasara, supongo

[27/12/2014, 12:44 a.m.] Kyle B: Me conoces y me conozco

[27/12/2014, 12:45 a.m.] Stanley: no se pasará. Necesitas tiempo. Y yo estoy aquí.

[27/12/2014, 12:46 a.m.] Kyle B: Es extraño que termines conmigo y que tambien quieras consolarme

[27/12/2014, 12:46 a.m.] Kyle B: Nh

[27/12/2014, 12:46 a.m.] Stanley: Bueno, es lo que una persona decente haría

[27/12/2014, 12:47 a.m.] Stanley: Eres demasiado valioso para dejarte ahí solo

[27/12/2014, 12:47 a.m.] Kyle B: Ha

[27/12/2014, 12:47 a.m.] Kyle B: Esta bien

[27/12/2014, 12:48 a.m.] Stanley: Necesito que duermas.

[27/12/2014, 12:48 a.m.] Stanley: Toma un vaso de agua y recuestate.

[27/12/2014, 12:49 a.m.] Kyle B: No quiero dormr

[27/12/2014, 12:50 a.m.] Stanley: Lee.

[27/12/2014, 12:51 a.m.] Kyle B: Eso siempre dices

[27/12/2014, 1:08 a.m.] Stanley: deberías dormir

[27/12/2014, 1:08 a.m.] Kyle B: Ok

[27/12/2014, 1:08 a.m.] Stanley: Descansa

[27/12/2014, 1:09 a.m.] Kyle B: Gracias e igualmente.

Look for depression hotlines, you are not alone.


End file.
